Après la pluie vient le beau temps
by dmarti17
Summary: La vie d'Hinata n'a jamais été rose, et maintenant elle s'assombrit considérablement. Mais, pas de quoi s'inquiéter car après la pluie vient le beau temps !
1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga rentrait de mission avec son équipe. Epuisée, elle se dirigea vers chez elle. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la résidence principale de son clan, son père la convoqua. Qu'avait-elle encore fait pour le mécontenter ? A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son père, c'était pour se faire rabaisser ou engueuler. Avec un soupir, elle entra dans son bureau.

\- Assieds-toi, lui ordonna son père

Hinata s'exécuta, surprise qu'il y ait Neji, son cousin, et Hanabi, sa petite soeur, avec son père.

\- Hinata, j'ai appris que tu n'as pas été brillante, comme à ton habitude, lors de ta mission.

\- Je ...

\- Silence. Ton incompétence fait honte à notre clan. Nous nous sommes réunis pour prendre une décision. A partir de maintenant, tu es bannie du clan. Hanabi va prendre ta place en tant qu'héritière. Neji va t'emmener dans la branche secondaire où tu recevras le sceau. Ensuite, tu partiras. Tu es interdite de revenir ici, ou même de parler avec un membre du clan. Pars, tu n'es plus ma fille.

Pleurant silencieusement, Hinata suivi son cousin. Elle se doutait qu'un jour cela arriverait, mais pas que son père le renierait. Elle avait gardé l'espoir futile qu'il l'aimait malgré tout.

\- Hinata-sama, je suis navré. Je me suis opposé à la décision de ton père, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, dit doucement Neji

\- Ce n'est pas grave Neji, je savais que ça finirait par arriver, tu n'es en rien responsable. Au contraire, tu es bien le seul à m'avoir encouragé.

\- Je ...

\- Vraiment, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu un cousin comme toi. Même si je ne pourrai plus te parler, tu resteras dans mon coeur.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai prévenu en secret l'Hokage, et elle t'attend dans son bureau. Je sais que la vie va devenir difficile pour toi, mais garde courage. Je suis sur qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui reconnaitra ta force.

Une fois le sceau placé sur elle, Hinata partit. Par chance, son oncle ne lui avait pas mis le sceau sur le front, mais en bas du dos. Le coeur lourd, Hinata alla voir Tsunade-sama.

\- Hinata ! Neji m'a informé de la décision du clan. Je suis désolée pour toi, dit l'Hokage

\- Ce n'est rien. Tout le monde se doutait que ça allait arriver un jour ...

\- Tu sais, tu as le droit de pleurer...

\- Non, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je n'ai aucun droit. Je suis tout simplement pitoyable.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Ton père est un idiot aveuglé par la force brute ! Écoute-moi bien, tu es une bonne ninja. Je le sais car tu as été sélectionné pour le prochain examen d'entrée chez les ANBU. Tu ne peux pas laisser ton clan te rabaisser pour toujours. Si tu veux leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tord, deviens la meilleure du village. Je sais que tu en as les capacités !

\- Merci, Tsunade-sama ... Je ... Pourriez-vous m'aider à trouver un logement peu cher ? Je n'ai que l'argent de ma dernière mission sur moi ...

\- Pas de ça avec moi. J'ai déjà trouvé le lieu idéal. Chez moi, il y a une chambre de libre, tu va t'y installer. D'ailleurs, je voudrais te proposer de devenir ma fille. J'aimerai t'adopter, et te montrer ce qu'est l'amour maternel, la vie de famille. Acceptes-tu ?

\- Je ... J'en serais honorée Tsunade-sama !

\- Pas de "sama" ! Je vais devenir ta mère. Nous serons très bientôt une famille, et donc très proches. Pas de titres honorifiques entre nous. Comment appelais-tu ta mère ?

\- Honda-sama.

\- Ah. Bon, à partir de maintenant tu m'appelleras "Maman", ou "Mamounette", ou quelque chose dans le genre. Viens, tu dois signer ces papiers pour que l'adoption soit enregistrée. Ensuite nous rentrerons à la maison.

\- Oui.

Hinata était perdue, déboussolée, à l'ouest. Tout s'était trop vite enchainé à son gout. Quelques heures après son bannissement, elle avait déjà une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle mère, une nouvelle maison. Bon, elle n'allait pas se plaindre, mais c'était quand même un peu rapide.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata s'était enfin habituée à sa nouvelle vie. Elle n'avait pas revu ses amis, mais sa tristesse s'était un peu envolée. Il faut dire que Tsunade, ou plutôt M'man, réussissait toujours à lui faire oublier ses soucis. Ce soir, elles allaient manger au Yakini-Q pour, selon Tsunade, "donner des forces à sa merveilleuse fille pour l'examen des ANBU". Quand elles entrèrent, Hinata vit tout de suite tous ses amis attablés. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas invité ? Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés par hasard ? Laissant sa mère seule un instant, elle alla les voir.

\- Bonsoir les amis ! Vous allez bien ?

\- ...

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ecoute Hinata, dit Tenten, on a appris pour ta situation. On ... On a décidé de choisir Neji, alors on ne peut plus t'adresser la parole.

\- Choisir Neji ?

\- Oui, on sait que vous ne pouvez pas vous parler, intervint Kiba, alors pour ne pas créer de quiproquos, on va rester avec Neji. Désolé de te laisser seule, mais il compte plus pour nous.

Sans un mot, Hinata partit. Quand elle vit sa mère, ses larmes coulèrent seules, et elle sortit du restaurant. Tsunade la pris dans ses bras, et elle cria toute sa rancoeur, son amertume, sa tristesse, sa détresse. Hinata finit par se calmer, et elle raconta tout à sa mère. Celle ci était furieuse, et voulait aller dire deux mots aux "petits cons". Hinata réussit à la dissuader.

\- M'man, ça ne sert à rien. Tu es l'Hokage, tu ne dois pas prendre parti.

\- Mais tu es ma fille, c'est normal que je te défende.

\- Oui, mais tu es la mère de tout le village si on regarde les choses en grand. Viens, rentrons, demain sera un grand jour pour moi. Tu ne veux pas m'enseigner un peu l'art de la médecine ?

Hinata rentra chez elle, et passa la nuit à apprendre à se soigner. Sa mère était très fière d'elle, elle progressait très vite. En une nuit, Hinata savait déjà les bases, alors que Tsunade avait mis deux ans pour maitriser cette technique.

Le lendemain, Hinata s'habilla en ANBU et partit faire le test. Il s'agissait de débusquer dans un hangar sombre les ennemis, les maitriser sans les blesser, et trouver les 12 parchemins cachés. C'était quelque chose de très simple pour elle qui possédait le Byakugan. Elle finit en 7 minutes, ayant eu un peu de mal à maitriser les 4 ennemis. Elle se changea, et repartit chez elle. Les résultats ne seraient annoncés que dans une semaine, une longue semaine d'attente. Elle passa cette semaine à s'entrainer. La journée, elle restait chez elle pour perfectionner sa technique de soins. La nuit, elle partait en forêt pour s'exercer physiquement.

Une semaine plus tard, elle fut convoquée sur le toit du bureau de l'Hokage. L'ordre était de mettre la tenue d'ANBU et de venir sans que personne ne la voie. Hinata se dépêcha, et arriva dans les premières au lieu de rendez-vous.

\- Tout le monde est là ? demanda le sous-chef des ANBU. Parfait ! Je vais annoncer les résultats, et l'Hokage vous remettra votre masque d'ANBU. Il y a seulement 3 personnes qui ont réussit le test, ceux que je vais citer, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Hinata écoutait, anxieuse, mais avec surprise, son nom ne fut pas appelé.

\- Bien, félicitations à vous 3. En troisième place, avec un temps de réussite de plus d'une heure, Yuu. Tu intégreras demain le bureau général. Au vu de tes résultat, tu seras meilleur là bas.

\- Oui !

\- En seconde place, avec un temps de réussite de 20 minutes, Saï ! Enfin, première de sa promotion, détenant le record de vitesse, Hinata ! Je te félicite. Demain tu viendras avec Saï, et l'Hokage vous donnera ses ordres. Rompez !

Hinata regarda Saï. Elle pensait qu'il appartenait depuis longtemps déjà au corps des ANBU, mais apparemment pas. Il lui proposa d'aller fêter leur réussite, et elle accepta dans un grand sourire. Après s'être changés, ils se rejoignirent au bar à dango. Hinata était soulagée, aucun de ses anciens amis ne venaient généralement ici.

\- Hinata ! Saï ! Venez vous joindre à nous ! cria Kurenai

Les deux compères s'assirent avec leurs anciens professeurs, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi et Asuma. Hinata ne savait pas trop quoi faire, gênée de manger avec ses professeurs.

\- Au fait, dit Kakashi, félicitations pour votre affectation. Tsunade nous a mis au courant.

\- Merci, répondit Hinata

Soudain, Saï se figea. Sakura et Naruto venaient d'entrer.

\- Saï ! On te cherchait ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec Elle ? Je parie que c'est Kakashi qui t'a obligé ! dit Naruto en riant

\- Je ... Je vous laisse, dit rapidement Saï en partant

Hinata baissa la tête, tentant à tout prix de retenir ses larmes. Saï avait eu honte d'elle, elle se retrouvait encore une fois seule...

\- Hé ben ça alors, dit Kakashi, je ne les savais pas si idiots ! Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, ils se rendront bientôt compte de leur erreur.

\- Non. Il n'y a pas d'erreur, le contredit-elle, ils m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne me considéraient pas comme une vraie amie. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi, je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur le travail.

\- Oui, mais n'oublis pas de te reposer de temps en temps, conseilla Kurenai

\- Bien sur ! Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire ! A bientôt !

Hinata partit tranquillement, même si tout son être lui disait de courir s'enfermer chez elle. Elle s'arrêta pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Sa mère lui avait reproché de cacher ses formes, alors elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Fière de son audace, elle sortit du magasin avec ses nouveaux vêtements. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas les regards que lui jetaient les passants. Ce n'est qu'en les entendant chuchoter qu'elle se souvint du sceau dans son dos. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer.

\- Hinata ! Félicitations ! cria Tsunade en la serrant contre elle

\- Merci m'man !

\- Mais regardes toi, tu es magnifique ! Tu as suivi mon conseil hein ? Je suis si heureuse !

\- Oui ... Mais j'avais oublié le sceau ...

\- Et alors ? C'est très bien comme ça ! Pourquoi devrais-tu le cacher ? Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu n'as rien fait de mal pour le mériter ! Franchement, tu es très belle comme ça ...

\- Mais le sceau ...

\- Bon ! J'ai une idée ! On va chez le tatoueur maintenant !

Hinata laissa sa mère la trainer de force chez le tatoueur. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

\- Bonjour ! Je veux que vous fassiez de ce sceau un tatouage magnifique ! cria Tsunade

\- Oui, de suite Hokage-sama.

Le tatoueur se mit de suite au travail. Malgré la douleur, Hinata ne bougea pas, si sa mère pensait que ce serait bien, alors elle écouterait. Une heure plus tard, elle admira le résultat dans le miroir. C'était magique, comme si le sceau infamant avait disparu. A la place se trouvaient des motifs uniques. Même si le tatouage ne représentait rien, Hinata eu les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bien, bien ! C'est parfait. Faites moi le même ! déclara Tsunade

Hinata regarda sa mère se faire tatouer, et elle sentit une vague d'amour pour elle la submerger. Sa mère, qui aimait son corps, qui hurlait à la moindre marque sur sa peau, se faisait tatouer pour sa fille. Quand le tatoueur eu terminé, mère et fille rentrèrent chez elles, arborant fièrement leur tatouage. Soudain, Tsunade s'arrêta face à une vitrine.

\- Regardes toi Hinata. Tu es magnifique, sublime, sexy. C'est la vendeuse qui a choisit pour toi les vêtements hein ?

\- Oui, je n'aurai jamais osé ...

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Tu es parfaite. Tout ton clan, tous tes anciens amis, ils vont tous regretter de t'avoir exclu.

Hinata se regarda alors vraiment depuis qu'elle avait acheté ses vêtements. Oh mon dieu ! C'était elle ça ? Elle détailla son reflet. Elle portait un haut à manches longues qui ne lui couvrait que les seins, les mettant bien en valeur. Son ventre et son dos étaient nus, révélant sa peau blanche comme la lune. Un pantalon moulant recouvrait ses longues jambes, comme une seconde peau, révélant ses muscles. Des boots noirs en cuir complétaient sa tenue. Encore hébétée face à son reflet, Hinata se laissa emportée par Tsunade dans une boutique.

\- Bonjour ! Arrangez les cheveux de ma fille ! ordonna Tsunade.

Le coiffeur saisit Hinata et commença à travailler. Elle, elle ne bougeait pas, encore sous le choc de s'être vu si belle. Soudain, elle entendit sa mère pousser un cri. Elle prit conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. Levant les yeux, elle vit son reflet. Les longs cheveux qui cachaient son visage avaient disparu. Le coiffeur avait aussi coupé la moitié de la longueur de sa crinière. Elle se détailla. Une frange encadrait son visage, ses yeux blancs ressortant en contraste de ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, ce qui permettait à son tatouage d'être vu de tous. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu es si belle ! Je ne veux pas te lâcher ! Personne ne t'arrachera à moi ! Interdiction de t'approcher des garçons hein ? Non, je vais les éradiquer, comme ça tu seras toute à moi et -

\- M'man, arrêtes tes délires. Je t'aime, et jamais je ne te laisserai, pas la peine d'éradiquer la gente masculine.

Rigolant, elle rentra avec sa mère chez elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, elle se rendit au bureau de sa mère en compagnie de Saï qui ne disait rien. Ils s'assirent face à l'Hokage, attendant les ordres.

\- Saï, tu vas rester avec ton équipe. Ta mission sera de surveiller et protéger Naruto, tout en cherchant le plus d'informations sur Sasuke Uchiwa.

\- Oui !

\- Hinata, nous avons eu des informations sur l'Akatsuki. Un membre infiltré là-bas a besoin d'aide. Tu vas prendre contact avec lui pour me ramener les renseignements sur les mouvements et les motivations de leur groupe. Tu le rencontreras une fois par mois. Quand tu ne seras pas en mission spéciale, tu devras protéger le village et ses informations. Comme tu vas être occupé, je te retire de ton équipe. Compris ?

\- Oui !

Hinata et Saï sortirent et se séparèrent sans un mot. D'après sa mère, elle devait retrouver son contact demain au du village de Suna. Elle se prépara, et partit en vitesse. Elle arriva en avance, et elle en profita pour aller voir Temari.

\- Temari !

\- Hinata ! Que fais-tu là ? demanda l'intéressée

\- Je suis en mission. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien. Shikamaru m'a parlé de ta situation. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber ! Nous sommes amies !

\- Merci Temari, tu es géniale !

\- Dis moi, tu es bien sexy ... Un garçon en vue ?

Pendant qu'elle discutait avec Temari, Hinata sentit une présence. S'excusant, elle partit au point de rendez-vous, la présence la suivant. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna.

\- Sors de ta cachette, je sais que tu es là.

\- Bien joué, Tsunade n'avait pas mentit, répondit un homme

Hinata vit l'homme sortir de l'ombre. Elle le dévisagea pendant une bonne minute avant de comprendre qui était en face d'elle.

\- Itachi Uchiwa ...

\- C'est bien moi. Tu es Hinata c'est ça ?

\- Oui ... Tu travailles pour Konoha ? Je croyais que tu étais un déserteur ...

\- C'est une longue histoire. Disons simplement que j'ai du protéger le village en tuant mon clan. Puis, j'ai infiltré l'Akatsuki pour aider le village.

\- Je vois. Bon, viens, allons à mon hôtel, on pourra parler tranquillement. Je crois que tu as beaucoup d'informations à me donner.

En effet, il en avait beaucoup, et Hinata passa la nuit à l'écouter parler. Au petit matin, il partit.

\- Je dois y aller. Je tiens tout de même à te prévenir. Le dernier contact que j'ai eu n'a pas été malin et m'a suivi jusqu'à l'Akatsuki. Il s'est fait attraper et j'ai du le tuer. Si j'y suis obligé, je n'hésiterai pas à faire la même chose avec toi.

\- Je comprends. La sécurité du village avant tout. Mais pas de souci, je ne te suivrai pas.

\- Au revoir, la prochaine fois on se verra à Kiri.

Hinata le regarda partir, puis elle rentra à Konoha faire son rapport à sa mère. Ensuite, elle alla dans la salle de surveillance de la barrière de Konoha pour avoir des renseignements sur la façon dont étaient protégées les informations secrètes du village. Peu rassurée, elle rentra chez elle. À peine fut elle couchée qu'un oiseau se posa sur sa fenêtre. Elle comprit le message et partir à la recherche de l'intrus dans le village. Elle captura l'envoyé de l'Akatsuki et le livra au service des renseignements.

* * *

Son quotidien ne changea pas pendant 2 ans, mais elle elle changea. Elle devint froide et distante envers ses anciens amis. Elle devient même l'ANBU la plus redoutée du monde ninja. Tout le monde la surnommait la "mort blanche". Toutes ses missions étaient couronnées de succès, et les rares personnes qui connaissait sa vraie identité la craignait ou l'admirait.

* * *

Un jour, le village fut attaqué. Elle comprit qui les assaillants venaient chercher, et elle suivi donc discrètement Naruto. Il fut encerclé par 4 membres de l'Akatsuki. Avec soulagement, elle vit qu'Itachi n'était pas là. Elle attendit que Saï, Sakura et Naruto soient hors de combat pour intervenir. Silencieusement, elle tua deux des ennemis. Puis, le combat s'engagea, et un des hommes s'enfuit pendant qu'elle neutralisait le dernier. Hinata soigna rapidement Naruto, Sakura et Saï puis les amena dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Elle croisa Itachi, mais fit comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Avec un sourire, elle le vit partir. Elle déposa les trois ninjas inconscients près du bureau de sa mère et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Bien joué Hinata. Heureusement que tu étais là. Je sais que tu es fatiguée, mais Itachi m'a donné des informations sur Sasuke. J'aimerai que tu ailles le chercher et que tu tue Orochimaru. S'il ne coopère pas, emmènes le de force ici.

\- Oui m'man. Je pars dans l'heure. Tu veux que j'y aille en tant qu'Hinata ou en tant que Mort Blanche ?

\- Mort Blanche. Mais, tu peux dévoiler ton identité à Sasuke pour le convaincre si besoin est.

\- D'accord, j'y vais. A bientôt et prends soin de toi M'man.

Hinata sortit après avoir fait un bisou à sa mère. Tuer Orochimaru ? Elle n'y arriverait pas seule, pas si elle voulait en sortir indemne. Elle devait d'abord convaincre Sasuke, c'était la seule solution. Réfléchissant à un plan d'attaque, Hinata parti en direction du repère où se cachait Sasuke. D'après les informations, il serait seul. Elle pénétra le repère, et se dirigea vers Sasuke grâce à son Byakugan. Il l'attendait. Pas d'effet de surprise donc.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, dit-elle avec prudence.

\- Bonjour, Mort Blanche je suppose ?

\- Oui. Je ne viens pas pour te tuer. Je voudrai que tu rentres au village avec moi.

\- Pourquoi te suivrai-je ?

\- Parce qu'à nous deux, on peut tuer Orochimaru. Tu as déjà du apprendre tout ce que tu pouvais avec lui. Tu sais très bien qu'il va bientôt tenter de prendre ton corps, il a déjà suffisamment attendu.

\- Tu es bien renseignée dis donc. Pourquoi t'aiderai-je ?

\- Je veux que tu es confiance en moi. Que puis-je faire pour te convaincre ?

\- Tu as l'air sincère. Très bien. Révèles moi ton identité, et je t'aiderai à vaincre Orochimaru.

Hinata ne se fit pas prier et ôta son masque. Elle vit de l'incompréhension dans le visage de Sasuke, puis il se figea.

\- Hinata Hyuga ? demanda-t-il

\- En chair et en os. Surpris ?

\- Je me souviens de toi comme d'une faible, d'une incapable...

\- C'est bien moi, mais j'ai grandi. Je te raconterai ma vie un autre jour si tu permets, nous avons une tête à ramener à Konoha.

\- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas où se trouve Orochimaru...

\- Moi oui. Il est dans la cachette de l'Est. Il se prépare à changer de corps. On doit se dépêcher avant que Kabuto ne vienne. Il devrait arriver demain ici.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

\- Espion.

Sans un mot de plus, Hinata partit. Elle savait qu'il la suivrait. Quand ils arrivèrent au repère, Hinata laissa Sasuke l'attacher. Il la traina jusque devant Orochimaru.

\- Sasuke, que fais tu ici ? demanda l'homme-serpent

\- Je me promenais dehors, laissé d'attendre seul, quand je suis tombé sur elle. Elle a dit vouloir te tuer. Amusant non ?

\- Très. Comment une petite fille incapable, qui a été bannie de son clan, pourrait-elle me tuer ?

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit. Alors, j'ai eu une idée.

\- ... ?

\- Te tuer moi même. Ce serait bien plus intéressant. Et puis, le vainqueur disposerait du corps du perdant. Qu'en penses-tu Orochimaru ?

\- Ta blague ne me fait pas rire du tout, Sasuke. Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour me parler de haut.

\- Pas faux.

Sasuke détacha Hinata qui attaque de suite Orochimaru. A elle seule, elle réussit à le blesser gravement. Sasuke décida de l'aider, voyant qu'Orochimaru devenait sérieux. Alors qu'Hinata fut jetée contre un mur, Sasuke se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge. Hinata se releva sans un bruit, et décapita proprement Orohimaru. Elle se précipita pour aider Sasuke à se relever.

\- Tu vas bien Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle

\- Ouais, mais j'ai bien cru mourir !

\- J'ai trouvé ça assez facile. Je ne pensais pas le tuer si aisément. Comme quoi, même les plus grands sont mortels.

Hinata mis la tête d'Orochimaru dans un sac et le tendit à Sasuke.

\- Ton billet d'entrée à Konoha. Toujours partant ?

\- Oui. Je suis inquiet de ce que tu pourrais faire si je refuse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu refuses j'ai pour ordre de te trainer de force au village, pas de te tuer.

Hinata rigola en voyant la mine déconfite de Sasuke. Il n'imaginait surement pas que sa journée serait si mouvementée. Sur le chemin du retour, il demanda des nouvelles de son frère.

\- Tu veux toujours le tuer ? demanda Hinata

\- Oui. Il a massacré mon clan.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais te demander pourquoi il a fait ça...

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? DIS LE MOI !

\- Tu connais la politesse ? demanda innocemment Hinata

\- Espèce de ... Aurais-tu l'obligeance de ma raconter ce que tu sais, s'il te plait ?

\- Avec joie très cher. Ton frère était un ANBU, le meilleur. Il aimait deux choses par dessus tout : son petit frère et le village. Malheureusement, le clan Uchiwa a tenté de se rebellé pour tuer l'Hokage et prendre la tête du village. Ton frère, a reçu l'ordre de Danzô de détruire son clan. Il a refusé. L'Hokage Sandaime a pris la défense du clan, expliquant que les Uchiwa ne pouvaient pas sérieusement penser à se rebeller. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise rumeur. Le soir même, ton père a demandé l'aide d'Itachi pour tuer l'Hokage. Il a refusé, t'a pris, et il est parti chez l'Hokage pour lui expliquer la situation. Sandaime a conseillé à Itachi de fuir avec toi, il voulait s'occuper seul du clan. Mais, Itachi a refusé. Il t'a confié à l'Hokage avant de partir éradiquer le clan. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais entrer dans le village, mais il a quand même tué sa famille. Il a décidé de servir le village de l'extérieur, et il a rejoins l'Akatsuki. Chaque mois, il nous informe des mouvements du groupe. C'est pour ça que le village et Naruto sont en sécurité.

\- ...

\- Tu devras reconsidérer la haine que tu porte à ton frère. Je sais que tu as suivi Orochimaru pour pouvoir tuer Itachi, mais il est temps de renoncer.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Sasuke d'une petite voix

\- Je suis la meilleure ANBU du village. Ma mère adoptive est le nouveau Hokage. Je connais chaque secret du village, et ... C'est moi qui suis chargé de voir ton frère chaque mois. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui nous a prévenus concernant les intentions d'Orochimaru.

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais contacté ?

\- Je lui demanderai. Viens, on est bientôt arrivé. Reste à coté de moi, et ne parle à personne. Nous allons voir l'Hokage. Tu me laisses parler. Même si tu refuses ce que je dirai, tu ne dis rien. J'ai fait une promesse à ton frère et je compte bien la tenir.

Hinata marcha dans les rues de Konoha en trainant Sasuke derrière elle. Elle le sentait réfléchir, mais il ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui allait suivre. Avec un sourire elle entra dans le bureau de sa mère et enleva son masque.

\- Salut M'man, comme promis j'ai ramené Sasuke.

\- C'est très bien. Et Orochimaru ?

\- Et ben ... Quand je suis arrivée, Sasuke l'avait déjà tué. Apparemment il a entendu Orochimaru parler de la vérité concernant Itachi, et il a compris qu'il avait été manipulé. Il est un peu sous le choc, il n'a pas parlé du trajet. Sasuke, donne la tête à la dame s'il te plait.

Hinata le vit obéir et eut un sourire. Cet homme irait loin quand il aura accepté la vérité sur son frère. Sa mère sourit, et expliqua lentement à Sasuke qu'il était de nouveau admis au village. Hinata se retint de rire quand Sasuke lui lança un regard méchant.

\- Il va vivre où ? demanda Hinata soudainement

\- Avec nous. Comme ça tu pourras le surveiller et l'aider à s'intégrer au village.

\- Euh ... Tu es sur ? Pour la surveillance j'ai rien à redire, mais pour l'intégration ...

\- C'est un ordre.

\- Compris !

Hinata traina Sasuke jusqu'à chez elle en soupirant. Comment pouvait-elle l'aider à s'intégrer si elle-même ne parlait à personne ?

\- Tu m'expliques ta petite scène de tout à l'heure ? "Donne la tête à la dame ..."

\- Tais-toi. Itachi m'a demandé de trouver un moyen pour que tu sois réintégré au village au lieu de finir ta vie en prison. J'ai trouvé, j'ai agi. Je n'ai pas tué Orochimaru, c'est toi qui l'as fait. Compris ?

\- Euh oui. Pourquoi tu es si énervée ?

\- Parce que je dois t'aider à t'intégrer ! Comme si je pouvais ! Non mais à quoi elle pense M'man ? Elle va me le payer, c'est sur !

\- Euh ...

\- QUOI ?

\- Rien.

\- ...

\- ...

\- Excuse-moi Sasuke, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, dit Hinata

\- Je vois ça.

\- Bon, on se lave et on va manger un morceau en ville, en vitesse !

Hinata regarda Sasuke se dépêcher. C'était un bon garçon. Elle le prit parle bras et l'emmena manger des dango.

\- Kakashi ! Regardes qui j'ai ramené ! cria-t-elle

\- Sasuke ...

\- Et oui ! Je suis la meilleure hein ?

\- Sasuke ...

\- Kakashi ? Kakashi ? Hinata pour Kakashi, me recevez vous ? Allô ?

\- Hinata, ça ne sert à rien, il est choqué, dit Kurenai en arrivant

\- J'aurai peut être du lui annoncer en douceur ? demanda innocemment Hinata

\- Peut être. Ne prends pas cet air innocent, ton sourire te trahis. Je suis heureuse de te revoir Sasuke. Tu dois être sacrément fort pour avoir tué Orochimaru ! Hâte de voir ton ancienne équipe non ?

\- Je peux parler maintenant ? chuchota Sasuke à Hinata

\- Oui oui, lui répondit-elle

Ils parlèrent joyeusement, enfin surtout Kakashi qui s'était ressaisi, jusqu'à ce que l'ancienne équipe de Sasuke arrive. Ils lui sautèrent dessus et le bombardèrent de questions. Hinata ne dit rien, un air de mépris sur le visage. Elle discuta en les ignorants avec Kurenai.

\- Sasuke, on doit y aller, déclara-t-elle après une heure

\- Je te suis, répondit-il simplement

\- Comment tu oses lui parler, espèce de ratée ? demanda Sakura

\- Un problème le malabar ? Tu devrais te regarder avant de parler des autres. Quand tu maitriseras les techniques de Tsunade tu pourras tenter de me parler de haut, dit Hinata en sortant.

Elle marcha sans bruit jusqu'au magasin de vêtements et obligea Sasuke à se choisir une tenue. Une fois les achats terminés, elle rentra chez elle toujours en silence.

\- Sasuke, tu devrais te reposer, ce soir on sort.

\- Où ?

\- Je dois m'entrainer dans la forêt.

\- Ok.

Hinata le regarda dormir sur le canapé tout en s'entrainant au ninjutsu médical. Quand elle montrerait ses progrès à sa mère, elle aurait droit à un gros câlin. Regardant l'heure, elle prépara à manger et réveilla Sasuke. Le repas finit, ils partirent dans la forêt.

\- Je peux poser une question ? demanda Sasuke après une heure d'entrainement

\- Oui

\- Pourquoi tu as autant changé ?

\- J'ai été bannie de mon clan et abandonné par ceux que je considérai comme mes amis. Au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je me suis entrainé sans relâche pour devenir la meilleure et faire honneur à ma mère, même si elle pense que je le fais pour me venger.

\- Personne ne sait que tu es la Mort Blanche ?

\- Non, c'est la règle chez les ANBU. Notre identité doit rester secrète. On ne peut la révéler qu'avec l'accord de l'Hokage. Seuls les ANBU de ma promotion, ma mère, mes anciens professeurs et toi êtes au courant.

\- Tu ne te sens pas seule ?

\- Non. Et toi ?

\- Non. Même si j'étais seul avec Orochimaru, j'ai toujours gardé mes amis dans mon coeur.

\- Je vois. Tu as de la chance. Bon, on reprend l'entrainement !

Hinata passa la nuit à s'entrainer et discuter avec Sasuke. Contrairement aux autres, il ne la jugeait pas. Les mois défilèrent et Hinata s'ouvrait de plus en plus à Sasuke. Malgré son apparence froide, il avait un coeur vraiment chaud. Elle l'avait emmené une fois avec elle voir Itachi, et depuis il lui souriait souvent.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Hinata reçu une mission d'assassinat. Elle détestait cela, mais elle était la seule à pouvoir vaincre l'ennemi. Elle laissa Sasuke chez Sakura et partit avec un soupir. Elle détestait le laisser chez le malabar, mais elle y était obligée au moins 3 fois par mois. Sa mère lui donnait les missions les plus importantes, et Sasuke ne pouvait l'accompagner. Hinata se dépêcha de faire sa mission pour rentrer au village. Malheureusement, sa proie était rapide, et elle ne finit sa mission que 4 jours plus tard. Elle arriva au village et alla directement au bureau de sa mère. Elle entra par la fenêtre et attendit.

\- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU LAISSER SASUKE S'ECHAPPER ? JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LE LACHER UNE SECONDE DES YEUX ! hurlait Tsunade contre Sakura et Naruto

\- Mais ... commença Sakura

\- SILENCE ! Mort Blanche, trouve le et ramène le moi.

Hinata sortit en silence, et se plaça en hauteur. Elle utilisa son Byakugan et le trouva rapidement. Il était dans les bains publics. Elle alla le rejoindre et lui dit de se dépêcher.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi tu les as semé ?

\- J'en avais marre de les entendre parler inutilement. Et je ne les ai pas semés ! Je leur ai dit que j'allais aux bains publics, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté.

\- Je vois. Il faudra convaincre ma mère. Elle est en train de sacrement les engueuler, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas les tuer. On se bouge, elle est capable de tout quand elle est dans cet état.

Hinata prit Sasuke par la main et commença à courir. Quand elle passa la fenêtre du bureau de sa mère, Sakura et Naruto étaient déjà enfoncés dans un mur, complètement évanouis. Avec un soupir elle arrêta sa mère.

\- M'man calmes toi ! Tu vas les tuer ! Si tu continus, je quitte le village ! cria-t-elle

\- Mais ... Ils ont été méchants ... Ils m'ont répondus ... Ils ont dit qu'ils pensaient que ce serait facile puisqu'à toi il ne t'a jamais échappé ... Ils ont osé te mépriser ...

\- Ce n'est pas grave. En plus, il ne s'est pas échappé. Sasuke était aux bains publics.

\- Hein ?

\- Il était aux bains publics.

Hinata expliqua la situation, et Sasuke raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Après 10 minutes, Hinata put faire son rapport sur sa mission et rentrer chez elle. Une fois chez elle, elle se déshabilla et alla se doucher. Elle n'avait pas honte devant Sasuke. Quand ils s'entrainaient ils se rinçaient souvent ensemble dans la rivière.

\- Dis donc Hinata ! Tu aurais pu ramasser tes habits au moins ! cria-t-il

\- Non ... Ils sont plein de sang, ça me dégoute. En plus c'est pas le mien, râla-t-elle

\- Pas d'excuse, lui dit Sasuke en entrant dans la salle de bain

\- Non ... Je ne veux pas toucher ça ...

\- Je te lave tes vêtements si tu me racontes ta mission

\- Marché conclu !

Hinata sortit de la douche en frissonnant et saisit la serviette que lui tendait Sasuke. Elle lui raconta sa mission en grimaçant. Elle détestait vraiment les missions d'assassinat.

\- Tu as été blessée ? demanda Sasuke

\- Oui, un kunai dans la jambe mais je me suis déjà guérie. La cicatrice partira d'ici à 2 jours.

\- Montre-moi.

Elle s'exécuta et eut mal quand il appuya sur la blessure.

\- AIE ! Je t'ai déjà dis que ça me fait mal quand tu appuie sur mes cicatrices ! Ce n'est pas parce que je me guéris que ça fait pas un mal de chien !

\- Désolé. Un massage pour me faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

\- OK ! J'enfile des habits et j'arrive !

Depuis quelques temps, Hinata avait remarqué que Sasuke s'était adoucit. Avec un sourire, elle se détendit sous ses mains, poussant des gémissements quand il appuyait plus fort.

\- C'est trop bon Sasuke ... Un peu plus bas ...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Sakura très énervée.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? hurla Sakura

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Sakura. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as cassé ma porte ? Parce que tu peux être sure que l'explication intéressera fortement Tsunade.

Elle vit Sakura avaler difficilement sa salive et reculer d'un pas.

\- Je ... Je ...

\- Oui, tu ?

\- Je croyais que ... Enfin les bruits ...

\- Tu croyais que je couchais avec Hinata ? demanda Sasuke en éclatant de rire

Hinata la vit hocher la tête et eut un gros fou rire. Mon dieu, elle avait mal aux abdos, et Sasuke était plié en deux à coté d'elle. A chaque fois que leur regards se croisaient, ils riaient de plus belle. Se reprenant un peu, Hinata eu une idée.

\- Sasuke, imagines elle serait entrée un peu plus tôt ... Elle t'aurait vu toucher ma cuise alors que j'étais en serviette !

Leur fou rire repartit de plus belle, et Sakura était toute blanche. Une fois calmés, c'est à dire, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, ils virent Sakura toujours debout, la bouche ouverte, et toute blanche.

\- Sakura ? demanda Sasuke en passant sa main devant ses yeux

\- Malabar ! Réveilles toi sinon je te laisse comme ça dans la rue !

Après deux minutes de flottements Sakura se reprit.

\- Ta cuisse ... Il a ... Mon Sasuke ... VOLEUSE !

Hinata la regarda partir en courant, perplexe. Elle regarda Sasuke qui lui aussi ne semblait pas comprendre. Avec un hochement d'épaule, elle commença à préparer à manger tandis que Sasuke lavait ses vêtements. Après le repas, Hinata osa aborder le sujet qui la tracassait depuis un moment.

\- Sasuke, tu te sens bien au village ?

\- Oui, mais j'aimerai pouvoir faire des missions.

\- Je comprends. Je pensais justement à en parler avec M'man. Tu aimerais retrouver ton indépendance ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, je voulais juste savoir.

Le lendemain, Hinata parla avec sa mère puis alla rejoindre Sasuke. Elle le tira et l'emmena chez l'Hokage.

\- Sasuke, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de patience. Tu as eu un comportement admirable. Pour te récompenser, je te réintègre à ton ancienne équipe. Tu pourras partir en missions avec eux. Je mets aussi à ta disposition un appartement. Tu peux y déménager dès que tu le souhaite.

\- Merci beaucoup mais ...

\- C'est super, hein Sasuke ? demanda Hinata avec un sourire

\- Oui ...

Hinata était heureuse pour Sasuke, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre normalement comme n'importe quel ninja. Elle l'aida à déménager puis le laissa, elle devait rejoindre sa mère.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours passèrent et Hinata ne voyait pratiquement plus Sasuke. Elle était triste. Mais, elle ne pouvait rien faire, alors elle se concentra sur son travail, enchainant les missions. Alors qu'elle rentrait au village, après son entrevue mensuelle avec Itachi, elle croisa Sakura.

\- Alors la ratée ? Tu rentres de mission ? Tu as encore échoué hein ? demanda sournoisement Sakura

Sans un regard pour elle, Hinata alla voir sa mère.

\- Salut m'man ! Rien de nouveau de la part de mon contact !

\- Je vois. J'ai une mission spéciale pour toi, mais elle est très dangereuse.

\- Expliques moi.

\- Tu dois intégrer un groupe qui aurait des liens avec l'Akatsuki. Je te le demande à toi parce que je sais que tu seras capable de survivre. Il n'y a pas de ninjas renégats au sein de ce groupe, c'est pourquoi personne n'a jamais pu l'infiltrer. On ne sait rien sur eux, sauf qu'ils sont 7 pour l'instant. Joins-les, gagne leur confiance. Quand tu auras l'occasion, tue les et ramènes un de leurs membres ici pour qu'on l'interroge.

\- Je vois. Une mission sur le long terme hein ? Ils vont surement me demander des informations sur le village, alors je vais devoir leur dire certaines choses. Je les rejoins en tant que Mort Blanche ?

\- Je pense que ce serait plus simple. Je vais informer tout le village de ton identité. Tu te sens capable de réussir ?

\- Oui. De toute façon, personne d'autre ne peut y arriver... Je vais y aller.

\- Fais attention à toi, reviens moi saine et sauve Hinata

\- C'est promis m'man

Hinata rentra chez elle. Comment allait-elle trouver ce mystérieux groupe ? Peut-être qu'Itachi pourrait l'aider ... Elle envoya un message à Itachi à l'aide du corbeau qu'il lui avait donné quand elle l'avait vu. En attendant une réponse, elle allait chercher dans les petits villages ninjas. Elle partirait dans deux jours, le temps de préparer ses affaires et de se reposer un peu. Quand elle sortit faire les courses, elle remarqua que tout le monde la dévisageait. L'information sur l'identité de la Mort Blanche avait du circuler. Avec un soupir, elle fit ses courses et s'arrêta dans un bar. Rien de mieux que de l'alcool pour se remonter le moral ! Sa mère l'avait bien éduqué. Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement, elle vit Sasuke s'assoir à coté d'elle. Sans un mot, il lui prit sa bouteille et se servit.

\- Tu sais que me piquer mon alcool revient à signer son arrêt de mort ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, moi j'ai le droit, répondit-il avec un sourire

\- Bon, je laisse courir pour cette fois.

\- Pourquoi ton identité a été révélée ?

\- M'man s'est dit que c'était le bon moment surement.

\- Hum ...

Sakura entra dans le bar et la dévisagea. Hinata la regarda aussi, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans un mot, elle ressorti.

\- Ah ...

\- Quoi ? demanda Sasuke

\- Le peu de contact social que j'avais va disparaître maintenant ...

\- Je suis là moi.

\- Quand tu le veux oui. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole ?

\- ...

\- Bon, je te laisse ma bouteille, je dois ranger mes courses.

Hinata sortit, énervée par le comportement de Sasuke. Alors qu'elle marchait paisiblement, quelqu'un la tira en arrière. Elle se retourna et découvrit sa soeur.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir Hanabi ? demanda sans gêne Hinata

\- Tu es convoquée au manoir, père veut te parler.

\- C'est dommage, pas moi. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire membre du clan que l'on convoque à sa guise. S'il veut vraiment me parler, il n'a qu'à se déplacer.

Hinata rentra chez elle, furieuse. Comment le clan osait la convoquer ? Ah, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la Mort Blanche, son père voulait la voir et lui parler ? La bonne blague ! Alors qu'elle regardait la télé, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à son père.

\- L'Hokage n'est pas là, elle est à son bureau, dit froidement Hinata

\- Je ne viens pas pour elle. Je viens pour te parler.

\- Parle.

\- Tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? Les choses que je vais dire sont importantes.

Avec un soupir, Hinata le mena à la cuisine et s'assis en face de lui.

\- Maintenant parles.

\- Je te prie de prendre un autre ton avec ton père Hinata.

\- Je n'ai pas de père. Soit tu parles, soit tu sors. Je n'hésiterai pas à te jeter dehors par la force.

\- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Je voudrai que tu réintègres le clan. Tu mérites de récupérer ton titre d'héritière.

\- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle

\- Non. Tu nous as montré à tous de quoi tu es capable. Tu es devenue la meilleure ninja de Konoha. T'avoir dans le clan serait une excellente chose, un atout indéniable.

Hinata éclata de rire. Il ne manquait pas de culot son père ! Elle se leva, le prit par le col et le mis dehors.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Hiashi Hyuga. Je ne reviendrai jamais. Si tu crois que je suis devenue puissante pour vous, tu te trompes lourdement. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, toi ou un autre membre du clan. Si un Hyuga m'adresse la parole, je te promets qu'il ne pourra jamais plus parler. Disparais de ma vue, tu me dégoutes.

Elle ferma la porte et sortit par sa fenêtre. Elle devait évacuer sa rage, sinon elle tuerait quelqu'un. Une fois dans la forêt, elle commença à taper sur tous les arbres, tellement fort qu'une bonne dizaine d'entre eux tombèrent à terre. Les mains en sang, elle continua à taper, évacuant peu à peu sa rage. Une fois calmée, elle s'assit à terre et regarda le ciel étoilé. Elle sentit quelqu'un l'observer mais ne bougea pas. La seule personne à venir ici à part elle était Sasuke. Elle le vit approcher et le laissa la relever. Il l'emmena à la rivière et nettoya ses mains. Ensuite, il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Hinata ...

\- ...

\- Hinata. Parle-moi s'il te plait.

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

\- Comment tu te sens, ce que tu ressens. Pourquoi tu as frappé les arbres au point d'avoir les mains en sang. Dis-moi tout.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ...

\- POURQUOI ?

\- ...

\- Réponds-moi Hinata !

\- PARCE QUE TU M'AS ABANDONNE COMME LES AUTRES ! hurla-t-elle

Hinata sentit ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle regardait Sasuke qui avait la tête baissée. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle le laissa faire.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Tu m'as aidé à déménager avec le sourire, expliqua-t-il

\- Idiot. Bien sur que je souriais, tu as enfin ce que tu désirais : des missions et ton indépendance.

\- Je suis désolée Hinata ... Vraiment ...

Elle le serra contre elle en pleurant. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, merci mon dieu ! Elle voulu se relever, glissa, et tomba avec Sasuke dans la rivière. Il y eut un gros blanc, puis il éclata de rire. Avec un grand sourire, elle livra une bataille d'eau terrible jusqu'à grelotter de froid. Main dans la main, elle rentra chez elle avec Sasuke. Ils prirent un bain chaud ensemble, parlant des missions qu'ils avaient effectuées. Hinata se sentait bien mieux avec Sasuke. Ils parlèrent ensemble toute la nuit et finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Sasuke se réveilla en hurlant quand un corbeau se posa sur sa tête. Rigolant, Hinata prit l'oiseau et lu le message qu'il transportait. Demain soir elle devait aller au village caché de la brume, elle se ferait accoster par le groupe mystérieux. Elle se leva précipitamment et détruisit le message. Elle s'habilla et se prépara à partir.

\- Tu vas où ? demanda tristement Sasuke

\- En mission. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Ne m'attends pas, c'est une mission sur le long terme. Je ... A bientôt Sasuke, prends soin de toi.

Hinata lui fit un bisou sur la joue et traversa le village à toute vitesse. Si elle voulait arriver à l'heure, elle devait se dépêcher ! Elle fut arrêtée par Kakashi.

\- Hinata ! Viens voir une seconde s'il te plait !

\- Oui !

\- Tiens c'est pour toi. Tsunade m'a demandé de te le donner.

Hinata regarda le bracelet que lui avait transmis Kakashi et souris. Son cadeau d'anniversaire, sa mère n'avait pas oublié.

\- Dit lui merci de ma part. Je suis touchée qu'elle ait pensé à mon anniversaire ! Même si je ne le fêterais pas demain, j'ai déjà mon cadeau. Bon, je dois y aller, je suis pressée ! A plus Kakashi !

Hinata partit en courant vers le village caché de la Brume.

* * *

Hinata était assise dans un café, en train de faire semblant de lire un livre. Elle vit un homme s'assoir en face d'elle.

\- Que fait la Mort Blanche ici, loin de Konoha ? demanda l'homme

Hinata eu un sourire derrière son masque et ne répondit pas de suite. Cet homme l'observait depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- Elle se détend.

\- Stress ?

\- En vacances.

Elle ôta son masque et but une gorgée du café devant elle. Elle détailla l'homme : grand, musclé, des cheveux blonds longs, les yeux rouges.

\- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle calmement

\- Zancrow, ninja de Suna. Et tu es ?

\- Hinata, ninja de Konoha, Mort Blanche à mes heures perdues.

L'homme la dévisagea intensément. Elle savait ce qu'il se disait. Comment une fille si calme et en apparence douce pouvait être la fameuse Mort Blanche ?

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Non. Je suis juste intrigué. Pourquoi prends-tu tes vacances loin de ton village chéri ?

\- Mon village chéri ? Tu es drôle toi !

\- Un problème avec ton village ?

\- Disons que je suis lassée de jouer au gentil toutou. Mais bon, c'est la vie. On ressent tous ça une fois dans sa vie, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Je suis choqué. Qui aurait pensé que la Mort Blanche serait si humaine ?

\- Apparemment pas toi, ni les gens de mon village, répondit-elle tristement

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Depuis qu'ils sont au courant que je suis la Mort Blanche, ils me fuient comme la peste. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir. J'étais déjà traitée comme une pestiférée avant, alors je me demande comment réagir.

\- Toi, une pestiférée, alors que tu es belle comme le jour ?

\- Merci. Mais oui, mon clan m'a bannie. Pas assez puissante pour eux. Mes amis m'ont tourné le dos. Plus assez riche. L'Hokage m'a adoptée pour faire de moi une machine prête à obéir à tous ses ordres. Sympa ma vie hein ?

\- Carrément. Dis, ça te dirai de te joindre à moi et mes potes pour la soirée ? Au moins tu ne resteras pas seule à déprimer.

\- Pourquoi pas ...

\- Par contre, change-toi ! Tout le monde a remarqué la présence terrifiante de la Mort Blanche, je ne voudrai pas que tu effraies mes amis.

\- Si tu veux. Je te rejoins où ?

\- Ici, dans dix minutes.

\- Je me dépêche alors.

Hinata fila le sourire aux lèvres. Elle devrait recevoir une médaille pour son talent d'actrice ! Elle se changea et reparti vers Zancrow. Elle allait faire la connaissance du mystérieux groupe !

\- Hinata, par ici, dit Zancrow

\- Salut tout le monde ! Dis donc, tu m'as menti en me disant qu'ils auraient peur, tes amis semblent parfaitement capables se débrouiller face à moi Zancrow

\- Tu m'as eu, je voulais juste voir ce qui se cachait sous ta cape ! Laisse-moi te présenter. Le mec torse nu c'est Ao, celui avec le gros pull Benny. Le gars déprimé c'est Cal, et celui excité c'est Kyo. Les deux gays sont Hiro et Yuki.

\- Enchantée ! dit Hinata avec un sourire

\- Les gars, voici Hinata, Mort Blanche à ses heures perdues.

\- Viens t'assoir et bois un coup avec nous, lui dit Ao

Hinata s'installa et commença à boire avec eux. Ils lui posaient des questions, l'air de rien, mais elle comprit qu'elle passait un entretien. Elle répondit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Hina-chou, tu connais l'Akatsuki ? demanda Hiro

\- Bien sur, qui ne les connait pas ? Franchement, je suis impressionnée par leur force. J'ai affronté certains de leurs membres, et ils m'ont donné du fil à retordre. M'enfin, ça reste entre nous, si mon village l'apprend je serai dans une mauvaise position ! La Mort Blanche admire l'Akatsuki, quel scandale !

\- Bien sur. Mais, tu aimes ton village ? demanda Zancrow

\- ...

\- Tu peux nous le dire, on ne dira rien, promis !

\- En fait non. Je le déteste. Je suis constamment mise à l'écart. Mais, comme je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller, je reste là-bas et j'accomplis mon devoir sagement. Pitoyable hein ?

\- Ne dis pas ça, on est tous dans la même position que toi, répondit Zancrow avec un grand sourire.

Hinata discuta pendant des heures avec eux, et enfin ils lui proposèrent de les rejoindre. Elle fit l'innocente, et demanda à y réfléchir. Le lendemain, elle alla les voir et accepta leur proposition. Elle resta avec eux, leur disant qu'elle avait devant elle 6 mois de vacances. Peu à peu, les méfiances à son égards disparurent, surtout après qu'elle ait tué un ninja qui les avait attaqué. Au bout de trois mois, tous la considéraient comme leur petite soeur. Un jour, ils lui annoncèrent qu'elle allait rencontrer l'Akatsuki. Avec un sourire, en sautillant, elle éclata de rire et montra sa fausse joie. Ils marchèrent vers une cascade et campèrent là. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, l'Akatsuki apparut. Elle détailla les membres et posa son regard sur Itachi.

\- Itachi Uchiwa ... Les rumeurs qui disent que tu as rejoint l'Akatsuki sont donc vraies.

\- Une petite Hyuga. Serais tu perdue loin de ton clan adoré ? demanda avec un sourire Itachi

\- J'aimerai me mesurer à toi un jour, le grand Uchiwa contre la Mort Blanche, mais je crains de ne pas survivre.

\- Mort Blanche ? demanda Pain

\- Oui, vous connaissez ? demanda innocemment Hinata

\- Elle a du caractère, j'aime bien. Tu iras loin petite, mais explique moi pourquoi tu es avec eux.

Hinata s'exécuta, et Itachi eu un sourire moqueur.

\- Ta réputation te précède, mais tu vas devoir me montrer ta force pour pouvoir être acceptée. Tu comprends ? demanda Pain

\- Oui, qui dois-je affronter ?

\- Laissez-moi faire, déclara Itachi.

Hinata sourit pour de vrai. Elle s'était souvent entrainée avec lui lors de leurs rencontres, alors elle connaissait sa force. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été sérieuse face à lui. Elle marcha au milieu de la rivière et se concentra. Elle savait à quoi elle ressemblait : visage fermé, les yeux calculateurs, les muscles tendus. Itachi attaqua le premier et elle sauta pour éviter son attaque. Elle activa son Byakugan et attaqua. Elle réussit à fermer six points de chakra avant qu'il ne la projette au loin. Elle se réceptionna en douceur et sourit. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser son Sharingan. Elle se jeta vers lui et en tournoyant, et le blessa à la jambe. Elle recula, attendant qu'il riposte. Il créa un cercle de feu autour d'eux, de sorte qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas. Parfait, elle allait pouvoir se lâcher. Sans un bruit, elle courra à toute vitesse autour d'Itachi, en lançant des kunai de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait pas tous les éviter et finit essoufflé, un genou à terre. Elle se jeta à lui et plaça un kunai sous son cou en l'immobilisant. Le combat était finit. Elle entendit des applaudissements et leva la tête.

\- Pour une surprise ! Je n'avais jamais vu Itachi à terre, commenta Zancrow

\- Comment as-tu déjoué le Sharingan ? demanda froidement Pain

\- En bloquant son chakra. Quand j'étais petite je m'entrainai souvent avec Sasuke Uchiwa, et j'ai appris à contrer le Sharingan. Désolée Itachi, je ne me suis pas retenue. Je vais te soigner.

Pendant qu'elle le soignait, elle remarqua que Zancrow et Pain discutaient sur le coté. Sans un mot, elle se leva et se rinça sous la cascade. Alors qu'elle se rhabillait, Pain vint la voir.

\- Hinata c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Un problème ?

\- Non, aucun. Je voudrai savoir où vit Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Vous connaissez un peu Konoha ?

\- Non.

\- J'ai une carte dans mes affaires, un instant. Voilà, regardez. Au bout de cette rue, il y a un vieil immeuble. Il vit au dernier étage, tout à droite.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi. Mais, pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tâches de ne pas l'oublier.

Hinata compris le message et rangea sa carte. Elle n'était pas là pour détruire l'Akatsuki, alors autant faire profil bas. Elle récupéra son assiette et continua son repas comme si de rien n'était.

\- Écoutez-moi, dit Pain, vous allez capturer Naruto Uzumaki et me le livrer ici, dans une semaine. Vous devriez y arriver facilement puisque Hinata sera avec vous.

\- Moi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

\- Oui, tu peux intégrer le groupe, tu es acceptée.

\- Vraiment ? Trop cool, on va bien s'amuser !

Une fois les détails réglés, Hinata conduisit le groupe vers Konoha. La nuit tombée, Hinata se leva silencieusement et tua Hiro et Yuki. Alors qu'elle décapitait Ao, elle vit Kyo se lever pour aller pisser. Elle le suivit et le tua, toujours aussi silencieusement. Soudain, elle entendit un cri. Elle entra discrètement dans sa tente et sortit comme si elle se réveillait.

\- On est attaqué ! Prenez vos armes, ordonna Zancrow

Hinata s'arma et suivit Benny dans la forêt. Alors qu'il était penché sur le corps de Kyo, elle l'assomma et le tua. Elle revint en courant vers le campement, faussement affolée.

\- Zancrow ! C'est horrible ! On a trouvé Kyo, il a été tué !

\- Reste ici, je vais voir !

Hinata se mit à trembler et Cal la prit dans ses bras. Elle enfonça son kunai dans son coeur et le laissa tomber à terre. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à capturer Zancrow. Alors qu'elle se relevait, elle sentit une épée contre sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Hinata ? demanda froidement Zancrow

\- Pain me l'a ordonné. Il m'a dit que vous étiez trop faibles pour l'aider.

\- Tu mens !

\- Quand je lui ai dis de vous laisser une seconde chance, il m'a répondu que c'était moi ou vous. J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne mourrai pas, quelqu'en soit le prix.

\- Tu aurais pu nous le dire, on aurait fui tous ensemble, dis Zancrow en écartant sa lame de son cou

\- Comme si un groupe de 8 personnes pouvait échapper à l'Akatsuki ! J'ai fais ça pour mon bien, notre bien. Si l'Akatsuki vous avez attrapés, vous auriez été torturés !

\- Hinata ... Je ...

Elle se releva et le regarda en feintant de ressentir de la tristesse. Elle réussit même à faire couler des larmes sur ses joues.

\- Je préfère rentrer à mon village plutôt que d'affronter l'Akatsuki Zancrow. Tue moi si tu le veux, mais fais vite.

\- Je ne peux pas ...

Hinata laissa Zancrow la prendre dans ses bras, puis elle l'assomma brutalement. Soupirant, elle le souleva et partit en direction de Konoha. Une fois arrivé, elle le déposa au service des renseignements et partit dans le bureau de sa mère. Quand elle entra, elle remarqua que Sasuke et Itachi étaient là.

\- Je dérange peut-être ? Je peux retourner voir le prisonnier que j'ai ramené si vous -

\- Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Tsunade la pris dans ses bras, suivi de près par Sasuke.

\- Je suis rentrée, dit-elle doucement

\- Heureusement que tu es rentrée Hinata, dit Itachi, Pain m'a lancé à votre poursuite pour vous tuer. Il doute de toi et veux que je t'élimine au plus vite.

\- Il n'a pas tord, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Malheureusement pour toi, le travail est déjà fait. Il ne reste que Zancrow qui est dûment interrogé, et moi.

\- Parfait. Je vais dire à Pain qu'il avait raison et que je suis arrivé trop tard. Je ramènerai les corps avec moi comme preuve.

Hinata laissa Itachi mettre en place un plan et partit chez elle. Elle se déshabilla à son habitude, laissant trainer ses affaires par terre, et prit une douche. Quand elle ressortit, elle vit Sasuke, assis dans le noir.

\- Sasuke?

\- ...

\- Sasuke, ça ne va pas ? dit-elle en s'accroupissant face à lui. Mais, tu pleures !

\- Hinata ... J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ... Quand Itachi m'a parlé de ta mission, j'ai failli devenir fou, mais j'ai attendu. Et après 3 mois d'attente, il apparait pour dire qu'il doit te tuer et que tu as rencontré l'Akatsuki.

\- Tout va bien, je suis là maintenant, en vie, à tes cotés, dit doucement Hinata

Sasuke la prit dans ses bras, pleurant encore, et elle se laissa faire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait autant pour elle, hormis sa mère. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment, elle craqua.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser aller m'habiller ? Je commence à me les peler grave là ...

\- Non.

\- Hein ?

\- Non. Je ne te lâcherai plus. Jamais.

\- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas rester nue sous une serviette pour l'éternité !

\- Si.

\- Et que vont penser les gens que je croiserai ?

\- Personne ne te verra. Tu es à moi.

\- Tu fais l'enfant gâté là, ça suffit.

\- Et ça, ça fait enfant gâté ?

Sasuke l'embrassa, et Hinata resta choquée. Non, ça ne faisait définitivement pas enfant gâté. Se reprenant, Hinata prit part au baiser. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais lui aussi lui avait manqué. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent et Hinata se leva pour s'habiller. Mais, elle fut tirée en arrière par Sasuke qui la bloqua contre lui.

\- Sasuke ...

\- Hinata, je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que tu es venu me chercher. Je t'aimais déjà quand tu as décapité Orochimaru. Je t'aimais quand tu m'as permis de renouer avec mon frère. Je t'aime. Je t'aimais pendant tes trois mois d'absence douloureux. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours ...

\- Sasuke ... Moi aussi je t'aime ...


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION, lemon !

* * *

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment.

\- Je peux aller m'habiller maintenant ? demanda Hinata en frissonnant de froid

\- Non.

\- Mais j'ai froid moi ...

\- Alors je vais devoir te réchauffer.

\- Pervers !

\- Et alors ?

Hinata sourit. Sasuke semblait vraiment troublé. Il avait du avoir très peur pour elle. Le regardant tendrement, elle l'embrassa. Elle se fit porter comme une princesse jusque dans son lit. Sasuke ôta son tee-shirt et l'embrassa. Alors qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts sur son torse, il commença à mordiller son cou. Elle émit un gémissement de contentement. Lentement, elle ouvrit le pantalon de Sasuke et il se releva pour l'enlever. Elle s'assit et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Avec un sourire, elle le sentit trembler quand elle effleura son sexe dur. Elle le retourna et s'assis sur lui. Hinata dénoua lentement sa serviette et la laissa tomber à terre, fière quand elle l'entendit pousser un gémissement. Elle se pencha et le couva de baiser. Descendant lentement, elle lécha le bas de son ventre avant de lui enlever son caleçon. Elle caressa du bout des doigts son sexe, tout en l'observant. Il avait les yeux fermés, le souffle rauque. Quand elle le lécha de toute sa longueur, il poussa un cri. Elle le prit en bouche et commença de lents va-et-vient. Quand il bougea son bassin pour accélérer le rythme, elle le lâcha. Hinata le vit l'observer, l'air mécontent. Avec un rire, elle reprit son activité jusqu'à ce qu'il lui crie d'arrêter. Elle lui obéit et le laissa prendre le dessus. Il embrassa langoureusement ses seins, puis les mordilla. Après s'être bien occupé de ses atouts féminins, Sasuke descendit plus bas. Hinata perdit totalement sa raison lorsqu'il la lécha. Elle ouvrit grand ses jambes en gémissant. Sasuke lécha, mordilla son clitoris tout en enfonçant deux doigts en elle. Soudain, Hinata cria son plaisir et retourna Sasuke. Elle l'embrassa follement, bougeant son bassin contre son sexe. Ils n'étaient plus que désir, envie. Sasuke reprit le dessus et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de son vagin. Il finit enfin par s'enfoncer en elle quand elle lui tapa les fesses. Sasuke s'arrêta quand il sentit son hymen.

\- Tu va avoir mal un instant, mais je me rattraperai après, je te le promets, chuchota-t-il

\- Dépêche toi ou je te tue, répondit simplement Hinata

Sasuke s'enfonça entièrement en elle d'un coup de rein, et lécha les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Hinata attendit que la douleur reflue. Chose faite, elle bougea son bassin. Sasuke commença de lents va-et-vient en elle, et Hinata gémit.

\- Sasuke ...

En l'entendant dire son prénom de manière si érotique, Sasuke accéléra. Hinata prenait un plaisir monstre quand soudain il toucha un point sensible. Elle hurla de plaisir, demandant qu'il aille plus vite, plus fort, plus loin, plus ! Sasuke s'exécuta en gémissant. Finalement, Hinata perdit totalement pied, criant sans cesse le nom de son amant. En l'entendant, Sasuke jouit en criant et s'écroula sur elle. Ils reprirent difficilement leur respiration.

\- Trop chaud, douche, dit Hinata

Sasuke se releva et la porta jusqu'à la douche. Il fit couler un bain frais et s'y installa avec elle. Cette fois ci ils n'étaient pas face à face. Hinata était blottie dans ses bras, les yeux fermés.

\- Imagines, Sakura entre, rigola Hinata

\- Rien à foutre, mais elle risquerait d'être choquée à vie, répondit-il

\- C'est sur.

Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant les bruits du matin naissant. Soudain ils entendirent une porte violemment s'ouvrir et se regardèrent. Ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant que les pas furieux qui couraient à travers l'appartement se dirigent vers eux.

\- Elle va vraiment être choquée, dit Hinata avant que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre

\- NOOOOOON ! hurla Sakura

\- Siiiiiiii, répondit Sasuke

\- Tu ne peux pas préférer cette fille à moi ! Elle n'a rien pour elle !

\- Fermes la Sakura, répondit froidement Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne t'aime pas. Celle que j'aime se trouve dans mes bras, épuisée de sa mission. Sors, laisse nous tranquille !

\- Sa mission ? Tu veux dire après avoir tué des innocents ? demanda méchamment Sakura

Hinata se leva, attrapa une serviette, se couvrit et regarda avec mépris la femme en face d'elle. Elle s'avança, et Sakura recula, effrayée.

\- Réglons ça une bonne fois pour toutes. Vide ton sac, je t'écoute, dit calmement Hinata

\- Tu n'es qu'une ratée ! Comment oses-tu toucher MON Sasuke ? Tout le monde te déteste ici, personne ne veut de toi ! Ton clan t'a renié, tes amis abandonné ! Et toi, au lieu de faire profil bas, tu voles ce qui appartient aux autres !

\- Premièrement, la ratée est la meilleure ninja de Konoha. Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas TON Sasuke. Il est libre, il n'appartient à personne. Troisièmement, je me fiche que tout le monde me déteste. Je sais que ma mère m'aime, tout comme Sasuke, et ça me suffit. Ensuite, mon clan a supplié pour que je revienne, et c'est moi qui ai refusé. Mes amis m'ont abandonné ? Cela signifie que ce n'étaient pas mes amis. Tu veux me dire autre chose ? Peut-être que je devrais te sortir de force d'ici ?

\- Sakura recula, blanche, puis partit en courant. Hinata retourna tranquillement dans son bain.

\- Ah, ça fait un bien fou de dire ce qu'on a sur le coeur ! s'exclama-t-elle

\- C'est sur, mais je crois que cette pauvre Sakura ne te regardera jamais plus dans les yeux.

\- Elle l'a cherché hein, et puis ça donnera une chance à Naruto pour la conquérir.

\- Mmmh.

Lentement, Sasuke embrassa Hinata, se sentant redevenir dur en voyant son corps nu. Hinata sentit l'excitation de son amant et lui demanda le lit. Une fois allongés, elle s'assit sur lui et entra son sexe en elle. Elle bougea lentement, l'écoutant gémir de plaisir. Sasuke s'assis pour mieux bouger en elle, et l'aida à atteindre le septième ciel pendant qu'elle l'embrassait. Ils jouirent en même temps et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Bonne nuit Hinata

\- Bonne nuit, je t'aime

\- Moi aussi


	5. Chapter 5

_Trois ans plus tard._

* * *

Hinata se réveilla et regarda à coté d'elle. Seule. Soupirant, elle se leva et se prépara. Aujourd'hui, elle devait surveiller le test d'entrée pour le corps des ANBU. Elle fila à toute vitesse au lieu du test et se prépara à une longue journée.

Sasuke était avec ses élèves, trois petits garnements qui aimaient lui poser des questions plus qu'intimes. Il devait les préparer pour le test de Chunin qui allait avoir lieu dans un mois. Il activa son Sharingan et ses élèves se turent.

\- Bien, enfin du silence. Vous allez vous battre contre moi, et celui qui s'en sortira le mieux pourra me poser la question qu'il désire.

Les trois garnements se jetèrent sur lui, et il passa trois heures à leur tendre des pièges. Finalement, le vainqueur fut celui qu'il redoutait le plus, le pervers de l'équipe.

\- Voilà ma question : Vous le faites combien de fois par jour ?

\- Je m'attendais à pire. Réponse simple : au minimum 3 fois.

Pendant que ses élèves rougissaient, il partit chez lui. Il espérait y trouver Hinata. Elle devait finir vers 16h et il était la demie. Malheureusement, elle n'y était pas. Il décida de l'attendre et rangea la maison.

Hinata, après avoir fini les tests, parti à l'hôpital. Elle avait un rendez-vous très important avec sa mère. Deux heures plus tard, elle ressortit avec un grand sourire. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer, sachant que son homme l'attendait. Quand elle ouvrit la porte il lui sauta dessus.

\- Doucement ! Je n'ai même pas enlevé mes chaussures ...

\- Mmmh ...

\- Ah non ! Je veux me reposer un peu. Pas de sexe compris ?

\- ...

\- Et tu ne boudes pas, sinon je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je suis en retard.

\- D'accord.

\- Figures-toi que j'étais à l'hôpital.

\- Ta mère va bien ?

\- Oui, mais je n'y suis pas allé pour ça.

\- Tu es malade ? Tu vas bien ? Assied toi vite, je vais m'occuper de tout, s'inquiéta Sasuke

\- Ils ont trouvé quelque chose dans mon corps ...

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ? Dis-moi !

\- Regarde, ils l'ont pris en photo ...

Hinata lui tendit avec un sourire la photo de l'échographie qu'elle avait faite.

\- Tu ... commença Sasuke

\- Oui ?

\- Je ...

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais être papa ! Oh mon dieu ! On va être parents ! C'est merveilleux !

\- Oui hein ? M'enfin, j'espère que tu te souviendras de tes paroles quand nos deux enfants pleureront la nuit.

\- DES JUMEAUX !

Hinata riait franchement face à la réaction de son mari. Il se demandait si leurs enfants auraient le Sharingan ou le Byakugan.

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, ils hériteront de ton Sharingan. Le sceau que je porte m'empêche de transmettre mes pouvoirs.

\- Mais ...

\- Pas besoin d'être triste, le clan Uchiwa va renaitre. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Pendant les 7 mois restants de sa grossesse, Hinata ne put rien faire. Au moindre mouvement, Sasuke ou sa mère accouraient. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir bientôt faire les choses par elle même ! En se rendant chez sa mère, elle soupira. Pour une fois qu'elle sortait... Elle avertit calmement Sasuke que le travail commençait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'elle était déjà à l'hôpital et que sa mère accourait. Franchement, ils la couvaient trop. Elle était l'ancienne Mort Blanche, même si elle ne prenait plus de missions, et elle était la meilleure entraîneuse chez les ANBU. Six heures plus tard, Hinata pu enfin voir ses enfants. Deux garçons magnifiques qui ressemblaient à leurs parents, nommés Sora et Aoi.


End file.
